


A Different Kind of Game

by coockie8



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello decides to play an r-rated game with Near; whether Near likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic written out of pure boredom, but now that boredom is satisfied. Hope you like it. It’s also the first Mello/Near fic I’ve ever written….

Mello tapped his lips thoughtfully as he watched the naked, writhing body that was currently tied to a bed. He knew he’d get in trouble if Roger found out about this, but since his current victim wasn’t likely to say anything to anyone, Mello was pretty sure he was safe. He hopped down off the desk he was perched on to wipe away the trail of drool that was pouring from his captives’ mouth. Mello chuckled when Near jerked his head away and whimpered fearfully.

“What’s wrong, Cotton ball, don’t like this ‘game’?” He teased darkly.

Near whimpered and shook his head frantically; pulling on his binds and whining behind the ball gag that was shoved in his mouth. Mello reached behind Near’s head and untied the blindfold so he could see the younger boy’s fearful eyes.

“Scared?” Mello cooed before leaning forward to lick Near’s bottom lip.

Near closed his eyes and jerked his arms against the binds again. Mello chuckled and reached down to rub the leaking head of Near’s erection. Near yelped against the ball gag and thrusted his hips upwards, Mello slid down Near’s body and licked the head before tracing his fingers along the vibrator taped to the shaft then running them down to touch the cock ring restricting the base.

“Don’t be scared, Cotton ball; I won’t hurt you,” He assured.

Near looked down at Mello with teary, frustrated eyes as he continued to jerk his hips upwards; whining behind the gag. Mello chuckled before blowing air on the wet head of Near’s cock; causing Near to whimper and close his eyes. Mello sat back on his knees and laughed

“Think you can keep quiet?” He asked; looking at the gag.

Near opened his eyes and nodded. Mello leaned forward and unclasped the gag before pushing his lips to Near’s. Said boy whimpered into the kiss and tugged on his binds again; taking in a deep breath when Mello broke the kiss

“I’m not enjoying this ‘game’…” Near mumbled breathlessly.

Mello chuckled and reached down to rub the head of Near’s aching boyhood; causing him to cry out. Mello clasped a hand over Near’s mouth and scoffed

“Do you want the gag back on?” He scolded softly.

Near whimpered and shook his head

“I’m sorry,” He panted.

Mello scoffed and hopped off the bed

“I’ve got another special toy for you here, Near,” He started; leaning down to grab the small bag he’d brought with him.

Near whimpered softly as he watched Mello with intense eyes

“Thank you, but I think I have enough toys,” He mumbled nervously.

Mello chuckled as he pulled a 6 inch long, 1 and ½ inch thick blue dildo out of the bag

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you, and I meant it,” He purred; leaning over Near to kiss him again.

Near hummed nervously into the kiss before gasping loudly when Mello turned the vibrating bullet that was strapped to his cock on medium. Near turned his head to moan softly; breaking the kiss

“Mello, I need to cum,” He panted; thrusting his hips into the air again.

Mello chuckled darkly as he coated 3 fingers in lube before beginning to slowly push one into Near

“Relax,” He breathed.

Near whimpered and clenched around Mello’s fingers as he glanced up at him

“I’m still not enjoying this,” He breathed.

Mello slowly pumped the finger in and out of Near as he leaned down to lick a nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it. Near gasped and relaxed around Mello’s finger

“P-Please, Mello,” He panted; humping down on Mello’s hand.

The blond snickered and pulled away from Near’s chest to watch as his second finger disappeared into that deliciously tight hole

“This tight, little, virgin body is going to feel amazing wrapped around my cock,” He breathed blissfully.

Near whimpered at Mello’s words and tensed up again; fingers were one thing, Mello’s cock was a different story entirely. Mello looked back up at Near’s face and saw the uneasiness

“I won’t hurt you,” He repeated assuringly.

Near swallowed thickly and bit his lower lip. Mello scissored his fingers before slowly slipping the last one in; watching as Near flinched.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt me,” Near mumbled.

Mello rolled his eyes

“It’s a little sting, stop being such a baby,” He scolded as he began to slowly pump the fingers again; watching for any signs of abnormal pain.

Near let his eyes fall shut as he panted; the pain had subsided, and now it was beginning to feel good, the slow, steady stroke of Mello’s fingers against his insides were beginning to drive him crazy. His bound-up cock with a vibrator strapped to it wasn’t helping either. Mello scissored his fingers again before aiming them to strike Near’s sweet spot; grinning when the small boy let out a startled squeak.

“More,” He gasped; grinding down on Mello’s hand, cock oozing precum.

Mello tugged his fingers free; marveling at the whine of protest that escaped Near’s throat. He reached back and drizzled lube onto the dildo before spreading it evenly along the entire length. Near bit his lip and watched in poorly hidden anticipation. Mello smirked at him before beginning to slowly push the fake cock into Near; licking his lips and groaning softly at the small squeal that Near let out

“It’s a lot longer than your fingers,” He whimpered; clenching around it as it reached deeper than he was prepared.

Mello angled it so it was rubbing right against Near’s prostate before shoving the gag back into his mouth and clasping it behind his head

“You’re probably gonna get a little loud,” he explained when Near gave him a funny look.

Mello grabbed a remote from the back; showing it to Near, before turning it on low. He smirked when Near arched and moaned against the gag; the angle would keep the vibe right on Near’s prostate, and if Mello wasn’t painfully hard himself, and desperate to get off, he’d leave Near like this.

“Like it?” Mello purred as he sat back on his knees and rubbed his erection through his pants.

Near let out tiny, pleasured sobs behind the gag as he helplessly humped into the air; they’d been at this for hours, and Near had been _so_ close to cumming, practically the whole time, so this was pure torture. He just wanted to cum. Mello groaned when he _finally_ released his aching erection from his pants

“Want more?” He panted; stroking his cock to sight before him.

Near managed to force himself to look at Mello and blushed deeply at what he saw; having Mello do all these things to him was somehow less embarrassing than watching Mello masturbate. His eyes caught sight of the remotes in Mello’s hands and he frantically shook his head; only to have the wind knocked out of him as both the vibrators were turned up to high. Near almost screamed behind the gag as he clenched around the vibrating dildo inside him; he felt like he was going to burst, it felt amazing. Mello leaned over Near’s body; tossing the remotes aside before grabbing the end of the dildo. He pulled it out then thrusted it back in; groaning at the sound of Near’s strangled cry.

“Too much? Maybe I should leave you like this; wait for someone else to find and untie you,” Mello teased.

Near shook his head frantically; the motion causing tears of frustration to fall from his eyes. Mello laughed and continued to pump the dildo in and out of Near

“You wanna cum?” He purred.

Near nodded and humped down on the dildo. Mello smirked darkly

“Beg,” He hissed.

Near whimpered before gently biting down on the gag in his mouth; trying to show Mello that speaking was impossible while gagged. Mello teased the tip of Near’s erection with his free hand

“No begging? I guess you don’t really wanna cum then,” He sighed in mock disappointment.

Near let out a small sob of frustration and attempted to push the gag out of his mouth

“Pwease?” He muffled.

Mello chuckled and reached behind Near’s head to untie the gag

“What was that?” He teased.

Near swallowed thickly and stared up at Mello with glazed eyes

“Please, let me cum,” He panted; jerking his hips upwards for emphasis.

Mello pulled the dildo free and turned it off before lubing up his cock and slowly pushing it. He groaned at the tight heat and dug his nails into Near’s hips

“Oh fuck, you’ve _really_ never been fucked before have you?” Mello panted as he ground into Near’s tight, virgin entrance.

Near whimpered and shook his head and he clenched around Mello’s cock

“And I had intended to keep it that way,” He croaked.

Mello rolled his eyes before beginning to slowly thrust into Near; aiming to hit his prostate, groaning when Near squeaked at a perfect hit. He continued pounding into Near with growing force and speed; not really paying attention to what Near was saying or doing, and it wasn’t until he heard Near let out a small sob that he actually looked down.

“What’s wrong; am I hurting you?” Mello asked; he wanted to mess with Near, and humiliate him a little, not hurt him.

Much to Mello’s relief, Near shook his head

“Not exactly, I-I just really need to cum,” He explained breathlessly; opening an eye to look down at his red, swollen erection.

Mello let out a small sigh of relief before beginning to roughly pound into Near again

“You’ll get to cum; after I do,” He assured teasingly.

Near whimpered but didn’t fight Mello on it; instead, he just let his head fall back and enjoyed the rough treatment currently being dealt to his exhausted, and over-stimulated body. Mello bit his lip before slamming into Near as deep as he’d go and releasing inside him. He slumped slightly to catch his breath before reaching back and grabbing the remote to the vibrating bullet and turning it off. Near looked down at what Mello was doing and sighed in relief as the cock ring was removed. He then glanced up into Mello’s eyes and whimpered pleadingly. Mello chuckled before gently ghosting his fingers over the engorged flesh; and that was all it took before Near was cumming with a choked off cry.

“Did you have fun?” Mello asked.

Near didn’t respond; causing Mello to frown. He looked up to Near’s face and snorted in laughter when he saw that the boy had passed out. He untied Near’s arms and legs before cleaning him up slightly and re-clothing him. He put the bullet, gag, dildo, and cuffs back into the bag they’d came in before tossing it under Near’s bed. Mello walked to the door; sparing a fleeting glance back to Near before leaving him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t deny this fic is dubious. Like really dubious, but whatever, I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
